Asimetricamente perfecta
by ukime-sama
Summary: Crona era totalmente asimétrica, muy alta y delgada, una postura curveada, ojos tristes, vestido nada genial, y claro, ese endemoniado y horripilante asimétrico cabello, bueno, ¿Quién diría que tras esa asimetría era la chica perfecta…?


**Asimétricamente perfecta**

Crona era totalmente asimétrica, muy alta y delgada, una postura curveada, ojos tristes, vestido nada genial, y claro, ese endemoniado y horripilante asimétrico cabello, bueno, ¿Quién diría que tras esa asimetría era la chica perfecta…?

Nyaaa, espero que les guste, surgió en un momento cuando me estaba… mejor ni les digo O_o nya…

"**Lo que muchos ven por fuera, pocos ven por dentro…"**

No lo podía creer, sus "amigos" lo dejó plantado, con esa chica totalmente asimétrica, y el, como el chico perfecto no quería ser visto por nadie junto a alguien tan… "imperfecto".

Pero ¿Qué más daba?, él, como el caballero que era, no podía irse así como así y dejar a la chica sola, eso no es propio de él. Suponía que el era el que tenía que comenzar a hablar, capaz la chica nunca diga nada.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos, ellos no llegarán.

— ¿E-eh…? P-pero Maka… M-Maka dijo que… — tartamudeo, mientras adquiría su pose, tomándose un brazo, como si temiese que este se cayera, y eso, el chico de las rayas, lo detestaba considerablemente, lo que significa que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Vámonos, seguro se les presento un inconveniente. — empezó a emprender camino, pero al no oír los pasos de la chica, se volteo levemente. — ¿Qué no vas a venir?

—E-etto… Maka...

— ¿Realmente quieres ir? — pregunto con una ceja en alto, y eso lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sex… ok, ignoren eso.

—Y-yo… es que… bueno… n-no ha-hace falta… — realmente si estaba algo desanimada, se suponía que la rubia debería estar allí hace más de media hora, pero ni señales, no más le tocaba resignarse.

—Ah, sígueme. — suspiro, y tomo otro camino.

—E-eh, s-sí…

El chico caminaba a paso regular, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras dirigía el camino, y la chica lo seguía sumisamente. Al cabo de minutos, pararon. Y el chico, como buen amante de la simetría, observo con esplendor lo que se posaba frente a él… El parque de atracciones.

Y la joven, admiro los grandes juegos mecánicos, con razón los chicos hablaban tan emocionados de dicho lugar, sin duda alguna ella también lo haría, o por lo menos con la rubia.

—Vamos por los boletos. — luego de salir de su ensoñación, indico caminando nuevamente, pero esta vez a la entrada, al fin y al cabo no era tan mala idea, podría ver lo perfecto que estaba todo.

Hicieron la respectiva fila para adquirir los boletos que les permitirán la entrada a los juegos. Subieron a diversas atracciones, lentas, rápidas, o regular, y se veía que disfrutaban, aunque en una de las atracciones la peli-rosa salió mareada.

—N-no se c-como lidiar co-con los mareos… — pronuncio dificultosamente.

—Para la próxima, recuérdame que no debes subir a ningún juego con vueltas. — decía Kid sujetando a la chica, que tambaleaba débilmente.

Se sentaron unos minutos, mientras el chico iba por unas bebidas. Y de regreso encontró a la chica mejor, con su típica pose, nunca cambiaba, aunque no estaba obligada a hacerlo.

—Toma. ¿Ya estas mejor?

—S-si, gra-gracias S-Shinigami-kun. — apenas pronuncio.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Kid.

—S-si… K-Kid…

—Pues y ¿A dónde quieres montar…? — preguntó Kid, mirándola, pero esta no contesto, a cambio, el chico dirigió su mirada ámbar hacía donde estaba posada la de Crona. — ¿Eh, quieres subir a ese…?

Crona no contesto, miraba con ojos de niña pequeña la enorme atracción "Esplendido…" seguro desde allí arriba podría observar todo, quizás hasta pueda alcanzar el cielo, o eso ella pensaba.

El juego se llamaba "La rueda de la fortuna", era un gran juego que rodaba lentamente hasta alcanzar la cima y parar por un momento, para mostrar el bello paisaje que se mostraba, la mayoría eran parejas de enamorados, y ella no lo era ¿Cierto?

—Vamos, Crona. — la tomo del brazó llevándola hacía ¿La rueda de la fortuna? ¿Para qué…? Bueno, eso lo sabremos al cabo de… mejor dicho, ahora.

Sí, subieron a esa gran atracción, aún siendo algo menos que amigos, o eso dan a conocer, tal y como la peli-rosa lo imaginaba, era magnifico, el cielo estrellado, de un tono tan puro como lo es el azul, todo se veía en tamaño miniatura, parecía una niña pequeña que le regalaban un dulce, y por primera vez se sintió feliz.

Aunque ella no era la única que disfrutaba el momento, el chico que la acompañaba se maravillaba por todo lo que observaba, era muy simétrico, y perfecto, tal y como a el le gusta.

—Es perfecto… — se oyó al unísono.

Se miraron, algo sorprendidos, ambos concordaron en algo, ese lugar era algo indudablemente perfecto, o al menos así lo veían. Quizás ninguno noto el sonrojo que estaba en ambos rostros. Bueno, quizás el chico sí, pero quizás lo disimulaba.

Era la primera vez, no importaba su cabello recortado desordenadamente, ni su figura delgaducha y sin gracia, o su manera de vestir, era perfecto, esa curvatura que nunca había visto, esos ojos que reflejaban su interior, la emoción que la joven sentía, eso era perfecto, ya lo asimétrico era opacado por la sonrisa… quizás nunca más lo pensaría, pero en ese momento era Asimétricamente perfecta.

**Fin**

Y ¿Les gusto?, apenas he visto la primera temporada, pero me gusto tanto el pelinegro *-*, demasiado lindo, espero que me dejen al menos un comentario, por favor, no cuesta nada :).


End file.
